The Mysterious Adventures Of Shippo Kitt And The Un Holyman
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Summary : Following the group hearing stories about Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson , read from one of Kagome's school books by their miko herself , both Shippo , and Miroku decide to have a little bit of mystery themselves. Grossly , Perverse , and Hilarious Findings Inside..


The Mysterious Adventures Of Shippo Kitt,

And The Un Holyman

Chapter One

The Case Of The Big Yellow Backpack , And The Neverending Treats ,

Entertaining Unknown ,

And Scary Stuffs Inside

By Inuyashas Youkai

Summary : Following the group hearing stories about Sherlock Holmes

and Dr. Watson , read from one of Kagome's school books

by their miko herself , both Shippo , and Miroku decide

to have a little bit of mystery themselves.

Upon making certain that everyone had fallen asleep, both the fox , and the pervert go about to have some fun in a mystery that without asking wondered themselves .

What all is in the big yellow backpack anyway..?

Slowly getting up , both boys finally slyly traveled from the place they were faking to be asleep towards where it was to be known it for the prime subject to be obtained, then quickly but quietly making a break for it farther down a ways from where they were presently camping. Unzipping the rather stuffed carry along that they had to work together in bringing it over with them , their curiosity when finally seeing what was inside had them quite impatient for a look inside, and in the end broke the evidence wide open in their haste , as they busted the zipper. In a rush taking all of the objects out from the worn backpack it was a wonder how Kagome was able to for everything inside , it almost seemed like the size was a magical never filling source of carrying things.

The first item was of course Kagome's school books, digging deeper were definately good stuff's galore , and a absolute sweet's haven , but along the way the two came across some rather confusing, interesting things that were nothing but entertaining , at least for them anyway with their ongoing investigation happening . Although for whom would receive their inquiring question's about the items , and what they were used for , to some it would not be so amusing for the embarrassment , but at the time neither member of the pack considered this because they didn't truly know, as they had become very curious.

Amongst the strange items within the familiar one's was : a Box with many individually wrapped elongated tightly made wad of material , similar to cotton , and attached to a yarn like string; a small rubbery object with a shiny metal like substance on the inside , and when you press a button on the side it moved on its own accord like it was nothing on the ground , then when you held it in your hand it shook in ones fingertips, as well as it was in the shape of a weird looking bunny; Some single packaged balloon's – in all colors, shapes , textures , and sizes, when you blew them up you had to be careful of the slimy coating on it cause it tasted gross , but it was fun finding the likeness of certain body parts as one blew it up; and a weird looking bottle in a box with funny looking twist tops , coming in pairs within its protective but flimsy casing, it had some sort of clear liquid in them , but whatever ya do don't drink it , as neither flavour tasted any good ( believe us we tried ). There were other things like random pictures inside , and a thing called a brush , Kagome's clothes , the shampoo's with soap's that she brings to share with us in a small zipper pouch , as well as other sweet smelling things , but completely inedible unless one would like the disgusting burn traveling down your throat one moment, only for bile to bring it back up the next.

For example things that say deodorant , or makeup of any variety , really isn't something anyone should mistakingly taken for granted as something you can it , or you would find that it is cleverly misleadingly 'moving' stuff , and by moving it is meant of how fast you can move before your stomach , as well as ones ass can move to either dispose of the runs , or to release the chunks. If you know what I am talking about.

During the next morning , and finding the temptation to consume anything was completely out of there system , both boys sought out the suspects keeper , to confirm as to what the objects they found actually were , as they had come to some theories labeling each use for them , including the truth in their eyes , to what they were in the first place.

" Hey Kagome, we like your stories you told us so much that both of us thought we would find us some mystery solving ourselves , but as we found one I am finding that some of the things we discovered were kinda hard to place what they were .. So would you mind helping us ?" The fox kit Shippo had mentioned as everyone was starting to move about getting ready to help out for breakfast ..

" Sure alright Shippo, I am glad you enjoyed it , and happy that Miroku has joined in on your little game , even if it has nothing to do with groping as many butts than he can count.." Kagome said mirthfulfully while gathering some nearby wood to start a fire , as Sango , and Inuyasha went out scouting for some food.

" Hey Shippo , why don't you and Miroku take these bottles , and fill them up with water for me , then I can finish up , then be able to help you sooner .."The miko mentioned noticing both of them flinch slightly before finally nodding , grabbing the bottles on the way out to gather what she asked.

' Hmm , well that's strange .. I wonder, what's got into them .' Thought Kagome , going about the normal morning routine like any other day , but for some reason , the two whom just left.

Once the food was cooking , the miko had told the boys to gather up what they needed help identifying , and she would help them the best they could in helping them decipher if they were right or not , much pleased with the form of entertainment they found with the telling of one of her stories. Some time later both Miroku , and Shippo returned while everyone was getting ready to eat , as the two investigators told that they weren't very hungry , therefore the two got started with setting things up that were concealed in a now broken , familiar backpack. Upon a blanket various items were laid out in front of them for all to see, but as Kagome found her gaze falling upon the objects displayed , the miko started to cough uncontrollably in embarrassment , as well as with her fright had managed to forgot to chew on the bite she's took a few minutes before , and then choking like she had something stuck inside her throat . Though without any explanation or consideration the two who had caught their first prisoner , her backpack , as its owner had in shock frozen while her cheeks started to burn , while the two were already begining their open presentation.

Holding up the first item Miroku explained what he could tell about it , and took a crack at naming as to what it was..

" Your world comes out with some creative ways to travel with tea on the go Kagome.. I mean with these little tea packets , we can have lots of tea but won't have to worry about taking to much space , or running out .."

Next was Shippo , holding up the second of the items that were found , and followed Miroku's intelligent example..

"This took a lot of thought let me tell ya , but since its in the shape of a funny looking rabbit I thought what do rabbit's eat? Vegetable's and herbs right , the green stuff that grows in the ground so maybe this is to either help set the holes up for planting, or maybe to stir up some up of Kaede's herbs , and spices when they settle in their jugs , as well as drying the green stuff out.." Shippo held it up , pressing the on button to demonstrate as to how he came to that conclusion.

Coming behind the fox was Miroku holding up some colorful foil sealed packet's up , and had a couple of the end's of the inside contents inside , as he was blowing them up together, listening to the sounds of agreement by the others , combined with a rather confusing groan coming from Kagome.

Boy did she ever look red for some reason.

Shrugging his shoulders, Miroku introduced his next item on the list . " Look what I found guys , Balloons ! The only thing don't touch the gooey shit , that taste like crap believe me , but they do come out into some very peculair shapes when they get full grown! "

Lastly , Shippo had came up after blowing up a few balloons himself to help show to the group , and then lifted up the last object they couldn't name .

" Look I found a baster like the one you use at home Kagome.. You know when you were telling us about using different things in a liquid form to spicin the meat up a bit when your are roasting or using a fire piy like you do.. Doesn't this look like the same flimsy squeezy thingy that you brought once to flavor our dinner , when Inuyasha caught that wild boar?"

Completely speechless , and seriously afraid to open her mouth to confirm or deny the words they said in fearing that everything consumed in the last 24 hours would come spewing up , Kagome merely nodded quickly before walking off somewhere with her hands signaling that she would be back to commend them on such a good job at coming up with the right explanations telling what the hidden objects were called , as well as their important for some reason , to everyone else the miko's skin was still stained a deep red , and the young woman had not dared to look at any of them as she left, keeping her eyes concentrated to the ground , as if Kagome found something rather interesting amiss..

TBC..


End file.
